


Starry Night Skies

by Baylee_x



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Incest, M/M, No Smut, Sibling Incest, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baylee_x/pseuds/Baylee_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Impala breaks down while the brothers are driving back from their hunt. New feelings for each other are discovered as they lay out under the stars.</p><p>Disclaimer: Supernatural and all characters used in this story belong to Eric Kripke</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry Night Skies

Sam sighed contently, closing his eyes and leaning his head against the window. Dean looked over at him, a small smile tugging on his lips as he sang, quite awfully, to the classic rock blasting through the speakers. They had just finished the hunt John sent them on and, while they were both tired, the brothers felt accomplished. It had been their first hunt alone and they managed to complete it without any major problems. Dean had actually been surprised when their dad suggested they do the hunt without him. John had been reluctant, but he was caught up in his research and he had checked out the location earlier when they first arrived in the town so he knew it would be safe enough for his sons to handle on their own. A simple salt and burn. Besides, now that Dean is 19, he's quickly becoming a very skilled hunter. Although Sam's only 15 and hasn't been on a lot of hunts, both John and Dean could already tell that the boy was born to be a hunter.  
Dean's smile instantly turned into a frown as the Impala made a questionable noise and started slowing down in jerky movements. Sam's eyes snapped open when the loud music shut off and the car gave one last shake before dying. 

"Shit." Dean cursed, smacking his hand against the steering wheel in anger.

"You've got to be kidding me." Sam groaned, dropping his head against the back of his seat in annoyance. Dean tried several times to start the car back up. No luck. He growled and got out, walking to the front of the car and lifting the hood. Sam got out as well and waited while his brother tried to find the problem. After several minutes, Dean shut the hood and ran a hand over his face. "Well?" Sam prompted.

"Doesn't look good. I think we're gonna have to call dad and have him tow us." Dean sighed.

"But you're good with cars. Can't you just, ya know, fix it?" Dean snorted.

"Yeah I can fix it, but I don't exactly have the right tools with me right now and there aren't any shops nearby." Sam huffed and leaned against the side of the car.

"Okay, okay. Just call him." Dean shared Sam's frustration an slight disappointment. John had been skeptical enough about letting the boys hunt without him, but he had let them go so he could get some work done. Now he would have to come out here anyways just to pick them up. But they really didn't have any other options. John was the closest to their location and Dean wasn't about to waste their money to have some company come pick them up. Never mind the fact that the brothers were covered in dirt and looked awful due to the hunt. Dean pulled out the shitty phone that John had given him when he had started hunting with him. He punched their father's number in and silently prayed that he would answer.  
Sam shuffled his feet in the grass and looked up at the starry night sky while Dean explained their situation to John. At least Dean had gotten the car to the side of the road before it died. Not that it really mattered though, considering they were on a dirt path and hadn't seen a single car pass by since they've been out here. Sam turned around when he heard his brother mutter a quick apology and say goodbye. "How long?"

"45 minutes. An hour at most." Dean sighed, sitting on the hood of the car. Sam groaned and joined Dean. "Hey, did I say you could sit on baby?" Dean asked, looking at his brother like he was crazy. Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes. 

"Common Dean-" He was interrupted by Dean playfully pushing him off the car. Sam glared up at him.

"Not until you ask." Dean laughed, clearly amused. Sam looked at him for a moment before realizing that Dean was serious. With an exaggerated sigh, he looked Dean in the eyes.

"May I please sit on the car?" Sam asked, obviously annoyed.

"Yes you may. Now was that so hard?" Dean laughed. Sam huffed, trying his best to keep a straight face, but it was nearly impossible with Dean laughing like that. He cracked a smile and playfully bumped Dean as he climbed onto the car. Dean sighed and laid back, stretching out on the hood of the car with his hands behind his head. Sam looked at him and Dean just shrugged. "It's gonna be a while. Might as well get comfortable." Sam nodded slightly before laying back himself, his hands resting on his stomach. They looked up at the sky, a sense of calmness settling over them. It was getting late. In fact, it was nearly midnight. It'll probably be one in the morning before John arrives. With no sun to bask in and the cool breeze coming more frequently, the temperature was gradually dropping. The chilly metal of the car wasn't helping either. Sam shivered, wrapping his arms around himself.

"We got any blankets or extra coats in the trunk?" he asked hopefully. The light jacket he was wearing wasn't doing much to keep him warm. Dean shook his head.

"Nope. Had to take 'em out to make more room for the supplies." Sam huffed and shivered again. "You cold?" Dean frowned, as if the answer wasn't obvious.

"Yeah, aren't you?" Dean shrugged. He watched Sam closely, noting the way he was rubbing his arms in a lame attempt to warm himself up. Dean hesitated.

"Hey, come here." he said, carefully wrapping an arm around his brother and pulling him towards his body. Sam made a surprised noise but didn't resist. Dean tucked Sam into his side and draped both arms around him, pulling his little brother close.

"Dean?" Sam asked, confused by his brother's behavior. 

"Relax Sammy, I'm just trying to be a good big brother and keep you warm."

"Dean, I'm fine. You don't have to-" Sam started, unused to his brother being so affectionate.

"You were shaking Sammy." Dean cut him off. "Now shut up. Just relax an lay down." Sam blushed lightly but did as he was told. He decided to push his luck as he cautiously placed his head on Dean's shoulder. Dean smiled and gave him a squeeze. Sam had to admit, this was a lot better. Dean was warm and it was nice being this close to his brother after a hunt. "You , um, did good on the hunt today." Dean said, subconsciously rubbing Sam's arm. Sam felt his face heat up but smiled at the praise.

"Thanks. You did good too." he said, angling his head so he could look up at Dean.

"Pft, of course I did. I'm awesome." Sam rolled his eyes but laughed. He could feel Dean's chest rumble with laughter as well. It was an odd feeling, but Sam kind of liked it. Sam looked back at the sky. The stars looked extra bright and the light from the moon seemed to beam down directly on them, warding off the darkness surrounding the road.

"The stars look nice tonight." Sam commented idly.

"You're such a girl, Sammy. Or should I say Samantha?" Sam rolled his eyes and halfheartedly punched Dean's arm. Dean laughed and pulled him closer. Sam glared up at him. The glare quickly faded and they were left just looking at each other. Dean reached over and carefully tucked a piece of stray hair behind Sam's ear. He ran his fingers down his brother's jaw, gently grabbing his chin. Sam's eyes widened but he didn't try to pull away. Dean tilted his chin up slightly. 

"Dean..." He wanted to say something. Anything, really. But the only thing Sam could focus on was his brother's face, only inches away form his own. God, how he wanted so badly for Dean to just hurry up and close the distance between them. It was wrong, Sam knew that, but he needed Dean like he needed oxygen. 

"Sammy..." Dean whispered. What's he doing? This is Sammy! This is his brother! He shouldn't want to kiss his brother! But he did. Dean wanted to kiss Sam more than anything. In fact, he had wanted it for a while now. And judging from the way Sam was looking at him, he wanted it too. Dean ignored all his thoughts about how wrong, how bad this is. He focused only on Sam. His Sammy. Dean closed his eyes and sealed the distance between them.

Sam's lips were soft, as was the kiss. Dean slowly moved his lips and Sam quickly caught on, moving his own with his brother's. They fit together perfectly and Dean couldn't resist pulling Sammy closer so their bodies were pressed up against each other. He gasped when he felt Sam's tongue poke out and tentatively brush along his lower lip. Letting a small moan slip past his lips, he willingly opened up for his brother, letting him explore his mouth a bit before regaining control over the kiss. Their tongues slid together easily and by this point, Sam was pretty much clinging to him. Both of his hand's were gripping Dean's shirt while Dean had one arm wrapped around Sammy's shoulders, the other one settling on his narrow hip. Dean pulled back, giving them both a chance to breath. Both boys were panting heavily as they looked at each other through wide eyes. Sam smiled and leaned in for another kiss. Dean happily complied and brought a hand up to stroke the boy's hair. Sam broke the kiss and laid his head down on Dean's chest, listening to his brother's heartbeat slow back down to a normal rate. He smirked, knowing that he was the one that had caused Dean to get so excited. Dean left his hand in Sam's hair, gently stroking it. There was a long moment of silence before either of them spoke. Dean was the first to break that silence.

"I love you, Sammy." It was barely audible, but it was there. To say Sam was surprised would be an understatement. Dean rarely said that he loved him, or anyone for that matter. Sure Sam knows without a doubt that Dean loves him, anyone with eyes could see that. But hearing Dean say it, the way he said it, with so much emotion, made Sam's heart swell. Dean loves him. Really loves him. Sam couldn't stop the smile from forming on his face. He looked into Dean's eyes.

"I love you too, Dean." Dean grinned and let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He was beyond relieved that Sam shared his feelings. Dean pulled him closer and kissed his forehead. Then his nose. Then his cheek. Sam laughed and pressed his lips to Dean's. Dean smiled into the kiss. Sam pulled away and buried his face in his brother's chest. "I'll always love you." It came out muffled but Dean heard it. He smiled and ruffled Sam's hair before wrapping his arms around his brother's slim waist.

"I'll always love you too, baby boy." The brother's cuddled close and lazily made out on the hood of the Impala while they waited, only breaking away when they heard another car coming down the road. It was John, of course, here to pick them up. The boys hopped off the hood and helped their dad hook the car properly to the truck before climbing in.  
John asked about the hunt as they drove back to the motel. How was it? Did things go as planned? Were there any issues? How'd Sammy do? Dean answered easily, glancing in the mirror to look at Sam when his name was mentioned. He smiled at him and the brothers shared a knowing look. 

"Sam did really well. You should have seen him. I think we'll have to start taking him out on hunts with us more often." John smiled a bit and nodded, glad that his sons were able to easily handle the hunt on their own. Little did he know, the events that took place just before he arrived.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my DeviantART for my most recent posts and updates: http://baylee-x.deviantart.com/


End file.
